Malgré notre amour
by utakata14
Summary: Un bonus de Kimi ga kureta mono ? En tout cas, c'est ce que nos deux amoureux auraient très bien pu vivre si je ne leur avais pas réservé un autre destin...
1. rupture

_Un amour pur n'est pas à l'abri de la jalousie…_

**Malgré notre amour**

Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivé là. Sasori a changé du tout au tout en quelques instants et ne m'adresse même plus la parole. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer aujourd'hui!? Je sais que notre relation n'était pas à son top ces derniers temps mais on avait déjà connu pire... Ce matin, comme toujours, on s'est retrouvés à mi-chemin du trajet vers le lycée, on s'est dit bonjour affectueusement tout en restant discret puisqu'on était dans un endroit public et tout semblait normal...

- Ça va Danna, hm ?

- Oui, puisque tu es là gamin.

Il me lança un clin d'œil qui me fit légèrement rougir. Je vis alors dans son sourire que mon air gêné lui plaisait. On avait enfin réussit à faire accepter aux autres notre amour et il ne choquait plus personne. Mais moi, j'avais toujours un petit rougissement lorsqu'on évoquait le sujet. Il faisait beau ce matin et le soleil faisait ressortir les beaux yeux de mon Danna. Celui-ci était même obligé de les plisser un peu pour ne pas être trop ébloui. Je ne me lassais pas de le regarder. On arriva devant le lycée quasiment collés l'un à l'autre avec l'air bête de gens heureux. Nous allions rentrer dans le bâtiment lorsqu'un petit nouveau arrivé il y a deux mois m'attrapa le bras en criant mon surnom. Je l'avais pris sous mon aile sans vraiment en avoir eu le choix mais fallait avouer que je l'aimais bien, son mode 'pot de colle' mis à part.

- Senpai ! Senpai peut venir avec Tobi !? Tobi veut lui dire quelque chose !

J'acceptais tout naturellement, la cloche n'avait pas encore sonnée et ça ne durerait pas plus de quelques instants. Je glissais un petit 'j'arrive tout de suite' dans le creux de l'oreille de Sasori et suivit Tobi dans le couloir de droite à l'entrée. Celui-ci nous conduisit jusqu'aux toilettes.

xXxXx

_Je n'aime décidément pas ce mioche ! Ce garçon est insupportable ! Non seulement il parle toujours à la troisième personne mais en plus il fait tout ce qu'il veut de Deidara ! Et bien entendu, si je fais la moindre remarque, mon Gamin va se fâcher après moi et bouder. À croire qu'il ne m'aime plus. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont foutre dans les chiottes bon sang !? Je fais confiance à Dei mais pas à ce crétin-nerveux-pas-net ! Et mon Deidara est tellement naïf qu'il se laisserait prendre au piège... Je ne lui en veux pas d'être comme ça, j'adore ce côté de sa personnalité, c'est trop mignon chez lui. Mais quand même ! Rhaaa, je me fait du mal pour rien, dans deux minutes il va revenir avec son sourire innocent et me dire que c'était juste une histoire de famille._

La sonnerie retentis mais les deux garçons n'étaient pas encore sortis.

_Bon alors, ils font quoi !? Tant pis, Dei râlera mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, je vais les chercher._

- Sasori Akasuna.

- Oui monsieur ?

_Et voilà que je suis obligé de me coltiner se taré de Gay sensei, il ne va pas vouloir me lâcher et le seul moyen de m'en débarrasser serait d'entrer dans ma salle de cours... Et Deidara qui n'arrive pas !_

- C'est par rapport à ta dernière performance en sprint, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu chuter autant. Tu as des problèmes de santé ces temps-ci ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, ça restera entre nous.

- Nan, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais juste un coup de barre ce jour-là. Sinon tout va bien.

- Tu es sur ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

_Et tu crois que c'est qui qui me fatigue là !? Et toi Dei, tu n'as qu'à bien te tenir ! Parce que dès que tu sortiras, je m'occuperais de toi personnellement ! Et toi Tobi, je vais finir par te refaire la façade un de ces jours !_

- Non, tout vas bien.

- Tu es sur ? Nan parce que moi, quand j'avais ton âge, alors que la force de la jeunesse coulait dans mes veines, il m'est arrivé...

_Et bla bla bla et bla bla bla... En plus ce qu'il raconte ne veut strictement rien dire. Ouf ! Salle de cours en vue, je vais pouvoir m'en débarrasser._

- ... Avec la fougue d'un fauve-

- Excusez-moi mais je suis déjà en retard, je dois vous laisser.

- Oh mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Désolé mais quand je commence à parler de mes exploits passés, je ne peux même plus m'arrêter.

_Et voilà, je me retrouve assis à ma place et Deidara n'est pas encore là. Et niveau place stratégique, faudra repasser hein. Je suis au premier rang juste devant Kurenai sensei qui me lorgne dessus comme si elle attendait que je fasse une connerie et Deidara qui se trouve -en théorie- juste à ma droite mais de l'autre côté du couloir ou la prof n'arrête pas de faire des allers et venues._

- Hep ! Pssst ! Sas !

_Itachi, je ne suis pas d'humeur là !_

- Quoi ?

- Y a un truc qui va pas te plaire...

- Quoi ?

- Il parait que...

_Pourquoi il ne revient pas ce que crétin !? Tobi je te déteste ! S'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit... ! Nan, il faut que je lui fasse confiance !_

- ... Heu... ça ne te fait rien ?

- Hein ? Ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

_Il venait de me parler de quoi là ? Je n'ai strictement rien écouté. Mais bon c'est une réponse passe-partout._

- Sasori ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Quoi encore !?

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté hein ?

- Nan. Désolé mais j'ai la tête ailleurs là.

- Ouf, ça me rassure.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? T'as dit quoi ?

_Merde, j'ai dû rater un truc important avec ces conneries !_

- Je disais qu'une rumeur circulait sur toi, Dei et Tobi.

_Je le sens mal là..._

- Mais encore ?

- Bah que Deidara aurais l'intention de te larguer pour être avec Tobi mais qu'il ne sait pas comment te le dire...

_Mon cœur bat étrangement doucement, voir plus du tout. J'ai l'impression que mon visage devient froid et ma tête commence à me tourner._

Des pas précipités dans le couloir, suivis par des petits coups rapides à la porte, se firent entendre.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, excusez-nous d'être en retard, hm.

- Aller vous asseoir mais c'est la dernière fois.

Il était enfin revenu et pourtant mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter ma feuille de cours posée devant moi.

- Je me répète mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur...

_Il ne m'aimerait plus, ce matin... Les jours précédents, il aurait simulé ?! _

Une larme coula sur ma joue blanche.

- Danna, ça va ?

Mes oreilles entendirent cette question comme si elle avait été posée loin, très loin de moi et elle entrainait une sorte d'écho faible et doux malgré tout, dans le silence mortuaire qui m'entourait.

Je sentis une main chaude sur mon front glacé.

- Sasori, tu te sens bien ?

Je sortis enfin du coton qui emplissait mon esprit.

- Ah... Oui... Oui, c'est bon.

Le visage de la prof se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres du miens. J'eus un mouvement de recul, surpris.

xXxXx

C'est quand je suis revenu qu'il a eu l'air bizarre. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. C'est vrai que je l'ai lâché le temps d'écouter ce que Tobi avait à me dire mais il ne va pas m'en vouloir pour cinq malheureuses minutes loin de lui, si ? Maintenant la pause est quasiment fini et il n'a pas desserré les dents et continu de fixer le sol inlassablement. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai essayé de lui parler, de le distraire, m'éloigner, le coller et rien à faire, il ne bouge pas, ne dit rien. Il est aussi impassible qu'un pantin. Et maintenant j'hésite entre m'énerver et pleuré dans ses bras.

- Danna, tu m'énerves à rester comme ça bêtement ! C'est comme si-

Sa main se pose sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de finir.

- Tais-toi... Je sais que c'est ça que tu attends alors... C'est fini entre nous.

* * *

à suivre ...

(laissez moi votre avis ^^)


	2. rétablissement ?

Alors que mes yeux sortent de mes orbites, il entre dans la salle de cours, en trainant les pieds, la tête basse. Je sens des larmes remplirent mes yeux sans que je puisse les contrôler. J'ai froid aussi, très froid. Je fini par entrer en cours aussi. Il est assis tout au fond, le plus loin possible de nos deux places habituelles. Ses cheveux retombent sur son visage, m'empêchant de voir son expression. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire...

- Un problème Deidara ?

Kakashi sensei me regarde avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Je m'essuie le nez sur ma manche et hoche négativement la tête.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a cassé !? C'est à cause de Tobi ? De moi ?_

Je tourne la tête vers Sasori. Il regarde Tobi avec une expression effrayante. Puis ses yeux dérivent vers moi. En voyant que je le regarde, son regard change brutalement de direction et se plante sur le tableau. Mon cœur va imploser tellement il est serré. Je me sens de moins en moins bien. Tobi, qui est juste devant moi, le remarque.

- Sensei ! Deidara sempai doit aller à l'infirmerie !

- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais, emmène-le.

_Non, pas Tobi, Sasori va encore plus m'en vouloir. _

Mais alors que je nous maudis intérieurement, je sens le bras protecteur de mon camarade me soulever et me guider hors de la classe. Je n'ai le temps que de jeter un dernier regard à mon Danna. Je dois avoir mal vu... J'avais l'impression qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue. Mais son expression, elle, je suis sur de l'avoir bien vu. Il avait le regard d'un tueur pur.

- Sempai n'est pas content à cause de Tobi ? Tobi pensais pourtant que ça lui ferait plaisir...

- Non Tobi, ce n'est pas ça... Je suis très content que tu ais une petite sœur et que tu sois tombé amoureux de Rin-

- Chut sempai ! C'est un secret entre nous ! ... Mais alors pourquoi ?

- C'est rien, laisse, hm.

- C'est à cause de Sasori sempai, non ?

Je renifle peu élégamment avant de lui attraper le cou et me mettre à pleurer sans retenue sur son épaule. Il me réconforte en me disant qu'il va aller lui parler et en me frottant gentiment le dos. Ensuite, quand je suis un peu calmé, il m'emmène à l'infirmerie. On m'allonge dans un lit et l'infirmière me dit de dormir. Tobi me fais un petit signe de la main et retourne en classe.

Je sens que la fièvre monte maintenant. Je fini par m'endormir.

Je me réveille peu de temps après. Je me sens un peu mieux malgré la boule qui me sert le cœur et le ventre. C'est l'heure de la pause déjeuné. Je remercie l'infirmière et retourne auprès de mes camarades. Mais lorsque j'arrive dans le hall, mon cœur s'arrête. Tobi et Sasori sont tous les deux au centre d'une bagarre.

- Tu prononces encore son nom devant moi, je te tue, c'est clair !?

- Mais Sasori sempai, Deida-

Le poing du roux allait atterrir sur le nez du brun lorsque je l'arrête en prenant le coup à sa place.

_La vache ! Il n'y était pas allé de main morte !_

Je m'étale sous la puissance du coup. Sasori c'est figé en me voyant et surtout en se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de faire. Cette fois ci c'est sûr, ce sont bien des larmes que je vois dans ses yeux. Il se tourne et s'apprête à partir mais je le retiens par la manche.

- Danna, hm...

Tobi me fait un petit sourire et nous laisse tous les deux. Mon roux me tourne encore le dos mais il ne résiste pas à ma prise.

- Danna, hm.

Ses épaules sont secouées d'un sanglot.

- Danna, hm ?

_Je ne veux pas te voir triste._

Je le tire un peu vers moi tout en me redressant sur les genoux. Il se retourne alors et pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, je vois des larmes baigner ses joues. Il me regarde plusieurs instants puis se jette dans mes bras. On est là, au milieu du hall principal, à genoux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Des élèves nous regardent bizarrement mais je m'en fiche.

- Danna, pourquoi, hm... ?

- Parce que... Je t'aime Gamin !

Des larmes coulent aussi de mes yeux maintenant.

- Danna, moi aussi je t'aime, hm.

Malgré le fait que je lui ai révélé les vrais sentiments de Tobi, Sasori reste prudent et très protecteur à son sujet. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, ça le rend encore plus attentionné avec moi...

- Gamin, je te préviens, si il se ré-accapare ne serais-ce qu'une demi seconde de ton temps, je lui coupe la tête, on est d'accord ?

- Oui Danna, hm.

_Ce qu'il peut être gamin mon Danna..._

* * *

j'espère que cette fic' vous a plu ^^, laissez moi votre avis.

à la prochaine \o/


End file.
